The Third Person
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: SasuNaru, One-side GaaNaru. Warning: OOC & Character Death. Summary: pederitaan Gaara sebagai orang ketiga di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Untuk penggemar SasuNaru silahkan baca, untuk penggemar GaaNaru welcome to the hell


Fic ini adalah lambang kesedihanku menyadari kalau fic NaruGaa gak laku di Indonesia. Silahkan baca, ceritanya lebay gak keruan dan gaje karena buatnya buru-buru banget.

Warning: Character death, gaje, OOC dan lainnya.

Disclaimer: Naruto itu punyanya Kishimoto-sensei, titik!

* * *

Orang bilang, orang ketiga adalah orang yang selalu mengganggu. Orang menganggap, orang ketiga adalah orang yang pantas mati. Orang tahu, orang ketiga itu cuma tokoh antagonis yang senangnya cuma merusak cerita saja. Namun, pernahkah ada orang berpikir kalau sebenarnya orang ketiga adalah hanya korban yang selalu kehilangan cinta?

* * *

Aku menatap keluar jendela, mataku menatap hujan yang dengan deras mengguyur keadaan terbuka di luar. Langit terlihat mendung dan gelap meskipun sekarang adalah tengah hari. Betapa hari yang suram.

"Oi, Gaara."

Aku menoleh dan melihat sahabatku sekaligus cinta bertepuk sebelah tanganku sudah duduk di depanku. Aku menyadari wajahnya begitu cerah, seperti biasa senyum lebarnya menghiasi mulutnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku malas, meski sebenarnya aku tahu alasan kenapa ia memanggilku dan kenapa ia terlihat begitu senang.

"Kau sudah tahu? Akhirnya aku resmi jadian sama Sasuke," ceritanya. Aku mendesah dan memasang tampang tak tertarik dan cuek saja. Semua itu berbanding terbalik dengan hatiku. Akhirnya, Naruto, teman pertamaku sekaligus cinta pertamaku telah menemukan soulmate hidupnya. Aku berusaha keras untuk menahan rasat sakit yang rasanya ingin meledak di dadaku. Aku pun menghindari tatapan langsung dengan matanya karena berusaha menyembunyikan kalau mataku sekarang tengah berkaca-kaca.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu," kataku akhirnya berhasil menjawab dengan nada monoton. Tanpa melihat Naruto pun aku tahu kalau dia sekarang sedang senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Ah, akhirnya! Aku bisa jadian juga dengannya," kata Naruto dengan tatapan memuja. Aku harus menahan diriku untuk tidak segera pergi menerjang Sasuke dan menebas kepalanya hingga putus. Betapa kuingin dia lenyap dari dunia ini.

"Terima kasih ya. ini semua berkatmu juga lho, Gaara," katanya lagi dengan nada gembira. Aku hanya menoleh padanya sedikit. Dadaku terasa campur aduk melihat senyuman Naruto, antara senang dan sedih. Senang karena melihat Naruto senang dan sedih karena akhirnya ia berpasangan dengan orang lain.

Betapa bodohnya aku, aku mencintai Naruto. Sangat mencintainya. Dan apa yang kulakukan? Aku membantunya bersatu dengan orang lain! Aku memang bodoh! Idiot! Kenapa aku melakukannya? Aku membutuhkan Naruto! Aku ingin selalu bersamanya, aku ingin mendapatkan hatinya.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sampai kurasakan mulutku terasa amis karena darah. Aku ingin pergi dari sini. Aku ingin pergi ke tempat mana pun asalkan bukan di sini.

"Oh ya, nanti kita tidak bisa pulang bareng, aku mau pulang bareng sama Sasuke," kata Naruto lagi. Aku hanya menggangguk pelan sambil menghindari tatapan mata dengannya.

Aku tahu ini yang terbaik. Orang sepertiku tak pantas bersanding dengan Naruto. Sasuke adalah orang yang cocok dengannya. Wajahnya tampan, sifatnya tenang, otak encer, kuat, dari keluarga baik-baik, idola sekolah dan merupakan kapten dari tim basket sekolah yang sering ikut kejuaraan tingkat Nasional.

Dan aku? Aku hanyalah seorang pecundang di sekolah yang kalau bukan karena Naruto mungkin aku tidak akan pernah masuk sekolah. Nilaiku hancur lebur, berandalan, suka cari masalah, dijauhi orang, dari keluarga yang memiliki status buruk di masyarakat, emosiku labil dan aku percaya aku adalah orang yang tidak pantas hidup di dunia ini.

Seandainya tak ada Naruto, aku pasti sudah bunuh diri.

Dan sekarang, Naruto sudah jadi milik orang lain.

* * *

"Gaara,apa ada orang yang kau sukai?"

Aku menoleh menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?" tanyaku sedikit kesal.

"Tidak, kau kan sudah membantuku untuk bisa jadian dengan Sasuke, makanya aku akan membantumu untuk bisa jadian dengan orang yang kau sukai," kata Naruto merasa kata-katanya sangat hebat.

Ironis, orang yang kucintai adalah dirinya. Dan tampaknya, aku tak akan pernah mengutarakan perasaanku ini selamanya.

"Aku suka seseorang, tapi cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan," kataku setengah jujur. Naruto mengangguk.

"Tenang saja, orang yang kau sukai pasti nantinya akan balas menyukaimu, kau kan baik dan keren," katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil dengan torehan luka besar di hatiku.

Hei, Naruto. Sadarkah kau kalau orang yang kucintai itu adalah kamu?

Aku memandangi cermin, kulihat refleksiku terpantul di sana. Lingkar mata hitam karena insomnia, kulit pucat karena jarang terkena sinar matahari dan juga rambut berwarna merah yang mencolok. Namun bukan itu yang kuperhatikan. Pipiku lebam dan kulit dekat alis yang sedikit sobek. Aku melihat tanganku yang banyak terdapat memar dan goresan-goresan yang masih baru. Aku segera meraih kotak obat dan mencoba mengobati lukaku perlahan.

Tak ada yang pernah menanyakan dari mana luka ini berasal. Tak ada orang yang pernah peduli dengan keadan diriku. Tak ada. Kecuali Naruto.

Alasan macam apa yang harus kubuat agar Naruto tidak khawatir? Aku tak ingin dia tahu kalau ayahku selalu menganiayaku setiap hari. Jelas aku tidak ingin dia tahu, ia tidak seharusnya meluangkan waktu hanya untuk khawatir untuk orang macam diriku.

Aku mendesah saat kusadari tak mungkin menutup semua lukaku dengan plester. Pipiku yang lebam dan beberapa memar di tangan tak dapat kututupi dengan baik.

Ya sudah, biarkan saja. Aku memlihi untuk cuek dan segera pergi ke sekolah.

* * *

"Oh hai Gaara, selamat pagi," kata Naruto menyapaku dari jauh. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyapaku di dunia ini. Percaya atau tidak, itulah kenyataannya.

Aku mengangguk sebagai balasannya dan mengacuhkan semua pandangan sinis yang ditujukan orang-orang padaku. Aku melihat mata Naruto berubah menjadi khawatir ketika ia menyadari luka-luka di wajahku.

"Gaara, wajahmu kenapa?" ia segera menghampiriku dan wajahnya terlihat sedih dan khawatir. Aku menyesal telah membuat senyum cerahnya hilang di wajahnya hari ini. Harusnya aku tidak usah masuk sekolah agar tidak membuat Naruto khawatir seperti ini.

"Ah, aku hanya berkelahi dengan beberapa preman saja kemarin," kataku berbohong. Naruto tampak kesal.

"Kan sudah kubilang, jangan berkelahi terus," omelnya dengen mata memicing yang mengingatkanku pada seekor rubah.

"Iya iya, aku tahu," kataku pura-pura cuek. Aku pun segera berjalan menuju mejaku yang terletak di sudut belakang kelas, dekat dengan jendela.

Mendadak, pintu kelas di buka, terlihat ada orang yang sedang ngos-ngosan di depannya. Aku mengenalinya sebagai Kiba, anak basket. Semua perhatian kelas tertuju padanya.

"Naruto! Sasuke jatuh di lapangan! Ia sekarang ada di UKS!" teriak Kiba. Aku segera menoleh pada Naruto yang tampak terkejut dan shock. Ia segera berlari keluar kelas dan aku tahu, ia pasti sedang pergi ke UKS untuk melihat kondisi Sasuke.

Hanya jatuh di lapangan? Seandainya Naruto tahu ada berapa lebam, memar, goresan yang ada pada tubuhku ini, apakah ia akan sekhawatir itu padaku? Akankah ia berpaling padaku?

Aku mendesah lagi, berusaha menyingkirkan kenyataan pahit yang menghantamku. Naruto bukan milikku, dan tak akan pernah jadi milikku.

Aku tahu itu.

Aku tahu.

* * *

"Tapi Gaara......," aku medesah mendengar rajukan Naruto. Bagaimana tidak? Ia memintaku datang ke acara ulang tahun Sakura padahal jelas-jelas aku tidak di undang! Tentu aku tidak akan datang!

"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak diundang," kataku dengan nada kesal. Ia kan sudah punya Sasuke, kenapa ia ingin aku datang? Tidakkah ia tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku melihat ia dan Sasuke berdampingan? Aku sudah cukup sabar melihatnya setiap hari di sekolah. Dan dasar Sasuke itu orang yang senang cari sensasi, ia tidak malu bermesra-mesraan dengan Naruto di muka umum dan di depanku juga.

"Tapi, Gaara, aku ingin kau datang," rajuk Naruto lagi. Aku memutarkan bola mataku, memangnya itu acara ulang tahun siapa? Tidakkah ia tahu betapa sedihnya aku tahu kalau aku tidak diundang? Tidak kah ia tahu betapa irinya aku dengan orang yang bisa merayakan ulang tahun? Tidak kah ia tahu kalau aku benci keramaian karena kalau berada di keraimaian aku menjadi merasa orang paling kesepian di dunia ini?

Tidak, jelas Naruto tidak tahu. Aku tak pernah memberitahunya.  


* * *

Aku memandangi Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah bermesraan di depan rumah. Aku melihat ia berciuman, berpelukan bermesra-mesraan seakan dunia ini hanya milik berdua. Dan aku? Aku hanya terpaku di sudut jalan, memperhatikan mereka seperti stalker.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Naruto. Dan karena ini adalah hari minggu, aku ingin memberikannya hadiah dengan datang ke rumahnya.

Namun, aku tahu Naruto tak membutuhkanku lagi. Meski hadiah untuk Naruto sudah kubeli dengan susah payah, memang tidak mahal tapi mengingat aku tak pernah diberi uang jajan, bisa membeli satu hadiah begini saja sudah sangat hebat.

Tapi, hadiahku tak berarti dibandingkan dengan hadiah Sasuke.

Percuma saja.

Aku hanya pergi berbalik sambil mengingatkan diriku nanti untuk menyerahkan hadiah pada Naruto besok. Sambil berusaha mengacuhkan perasaanku yang galau.

Semakin lama, rasanya Naruto semakin menjauh dariku.

* * *

"Tak ada yang pernah mencintaimu dan ibumu menyesal telah melahirkanmu. Kau adalah anak haram. Anak nista yang tak pernah diinginkan di dunia ini."

Aku membuka mataku dan mengerjapnya, berusaha menyingkirkan kenangan buruk yang kembali teringat olehku. Ya, aku ingat. Pamanku berusaha membunuhku karena ia menganggapku telah mengambil nyawa kakak yang dicintainya. Namun, aku membunuhnya. Meski orang menganggap aku membunuhnya sebagai perlindungan terhadap diriku sendiri. Namun, aku tetaplah seorang pembunuh.

Aku mengahapus air mataku yang mengalir tanpa kusadari. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Semua orang di dunia ini membenciku, atau paling tidak tak peduli padaku. Ibuku membenciku karena aku adalah anak haram hasil selingkuhan dengan pacar gelapnya, ayahku membenciku karena aku bukanlah darah dagingnya, kedua kakakku tak memperdulikanku karena aku adalah orang yang telah merenggut nyawa ibu dan paman mereka, semua orang di sekolah membenciku karena aku adalah orang yang tak berguna.

Hanya Naruto. Namun, kini Naruto tak membutuhkanku lagi.

Tak ada yang pernah tahu betapa inginnya aku pergi menghampiri Naruto, memelukanya, menyatakan perasaanku dan bahagia selamanya. Namun, itu semua hanya mimpi.

Orang sepertiku hanyalah orang yang tak berharga. Aku tidak pantas berada di sisi Naruto.

* * *

"Gaara, bisakah kau pergi ke rumahku?"

Aku segera berlari menerjang hujan dan tak memperdulikan seluruh tubuhku yang basah kuyub. Aku terkejut saat Naruto meneleponku dengan suara parau dan isak tangis. Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres, karena itu tampak bertanya lebih jauh kau langsung pergi ke rumahnya.

Aku kaget saat Naruto menyambut kedatanganku dengan isak tangis dan ia menerjangku hingga aku jatuh ke lantai.

"Sasuke,....dia....se....selingkuh," kata Naruto diantara isak tangis sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam pelukanku. Setelah mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi, aku ingin sekali pergi ke rumah Sasuke, membeli bom illegal dan meledakkan dirinya sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Mengapa ia tega telah melukai orang yang begitu aku cintai?

"Tenanglah Naruto," aku mendorong pundaknya agar ia melepaskan pelukannya. Hatiku miris melihat wajah Naruto begitu sedih. Aku menghapus air matanya dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di tempat tidur.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyaku pelan. Naruto masih menangis dan terisak keras. Aku dengan sabar menunggunya hingga tenang.

"Aku melihat Sasuke bermesra-mesraan dengan Neji," kata Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya di pundakku. Ok, aku tak perlu menjelaskan betapa inginnya aku memancung kepala Sasuke sekarang.

"Apakah kau yakin tidak salah lihat?" tanyaku. Naruto mengangguk. Aku mendesah.

Naruto, andai aku adalah kekasihmu. Aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu bersedih. Aku tak akan pernah membuatmu menangis. Aku tak akan pernah melukaimu.

Namun, yang ada di hati Naruto adalah Sasuke, bukan diriku.

* * *

Kupikir sekarang aku benar-benar membutuhkan obat penenang. Aku heran mengapa Naruto masih saja memuja Sasuke meskipun ia telah dikhianati berkali-kali. Berkali-kali pulalah aku harus menahan keinginanku untuk membunuh cowok itu.

Aku tak suka melihat Naruto menjadi jarang tertawa. Kadang pun aku sadar, Sasuke rupanya juga kdang ringan tangan terhadap Naruto. Meski Naruto kuat namun rupanya Sasuke lebih kuat. Ia sering melukai Naruto di tempat yang tak terlihat.

Betapa teganya dia!

Dan, tidak puaskah dia telah mencuri kesucian Naruto? Aku tak bodoh, meski Naruto menolak menceritakan apapun namun hanya dengan melihat gerak-gerik tubuhnya aku tahu! Ya tuhan! Betapa aku ingin membunuh si kepala ayam itu sekarang juga!

* * *

Aku terbangun di kamarku. Tubuhku terasa sangat sakit. Lagi-lagi ayahku menganiayaku hari ini. Aku dilempar sehingga kepalaku membentur lemari dan berdarah sekarang, kakiku juga keseleo dan aku tak tahu ada berapa memar di tubuhku sekarang.

Dan, yang membuatku sedih adalah aku tak punya siapapun di sisiku sekarang. Tak ada orang yang mengatakan "semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ataupun "tenanglah, aku ada di sisimu". Tak ada.

Naruto, betapa aku ingin pergi ke tempatmu sekarang, aku ingin menangis dipelukanmu, aku ingin terus bersamamu, aku ingin kau menghiburku, aku ingin kau menjagaku.

Sayang.

Hal seperti itu tak mungkin terjadi.

* * *

"Jangan pernah kau mendekati Naruto lagi!"

Aku memandang orang di depanku sambil menghapus darah yang mengalir dari mulutku. Orang yang paling kubunuh di dunia ini. Dialah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku adalah teman baik Naruto, kau tak berhak melarangku," kataku. Dia memasang tampang kesal. Aku tahu ini berbahaya. Tubuhku yang tersiksa dengan penyakit insomnia tak mungkin dapat menang dari tubuh kekar seorang kapten basket seperti dia.

Dan, beginilah. Aku dipukul, ditendang dan dibanting. Tubuhku menjerit kesakitan tampaknya tak mampu untuk menerima penyiksaan lagi lebih jauh.

Aku terkapar di tanah, tak berdaya dan merasa sangat kesal. Sasuke memandang padaku dengan dingin.

"Akan kuhapuskan keberadaan dirimu dari hati Naruto."

Dan dengan itu, ia pergi.

Mengapa banyak sekali orang yang senang melihatku menderita?

* * *

Aku merundung di pojok kamarku. Aku tak menyangka apa yang dikatakan Sasuke akan menjadi kenyataan. Sekarang, aku sudah tak bisa menemui Naruto lagi. Ia sekarang menjauhi dan menghindariku. Dan aku tahu ini adalah perbuatan si bocah Uchiha brengsek itu.

Aku telah kehilangan tempat, aku kehilangan cahayaku satu-satunya.

Apalagi yang tersisa pada diriku sekarang?

* * *

Aku memandang langit yang tampak mendung. Hari ini akan kembali hujan, sesuai dengan hatiku yang kini dilanda kepedihan.

Aku melihat ke jalan raya, sedikit terkejut mendapati Naruto dan Sasuke tengah ada di seberang jalan. Mereka tampak senang dan mesra. Betapa pasangan serasi yang membuat luka di hatiku semakin menjadi.

Aku berjalan menuju zebra cross dan menunggu hingga lampu hijau. Sasuke dan Naruto pun tampak akan menyebrang juga. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat karena mereka pun tak akan memperdulikanku.

Aku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Lampu sudah hijau, aman untuk menyebrang. Semua orang satu persatu menyebrang. Namun, sebuah mobil sport warna merah dengan laju kecepatan tinggi tak luput dari penglihatanku. Aku berlari. Aku yakin bila terus begini, si Sasuke brengsek itu akan tertabrak mobil. Aku tak peduli ia mati atau tidak, namun aku tak mau melihat wajah tangis Naruto bila terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya itu.

Dan, detik berikutnya, yang kusadari adalah aku sudah terbentur mobil, tubuhku menjerit kesakitan dan kini aku terkapar di jalan raya.

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah ini yang namanya kematian? Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Naruto akan menangisi kematianku?

Aku merasakan ada orang yang menghampiriku dan membelai kepalaku. Aku mengenalnya, meskipun penglihatanku menjadi kabur, aku tahu siapa dia.

Siapa lagi yang peduli padaku selain Naruto?

"Gaara, ya tuhan, Gaara, bertahanlah!" ia berteriak. Aku merasa ia menangis, namun bila ia menghampiriku itu artinya Sasuke tidak apa-apa. Ia sudah jelas akan menghampiri Sasuke lebih dulu daripada aku bila keadaan Sasuke lebih parah dariku.

Oh begitu, untuk membuat Naruto memandangku, aku harus ditabrak mobil terlebih dahulu, aku baru mengerti sekarang.

Dan aku sadar, aku orang paling idiot yang mau menyelamatkan nyawa orang yang paling aku benci di dunia ini.

Aku merasakan tubuhku mulai mati rasa. Aku sadar, aku tak akan selamat.

"Na....ruto," suaraku begitu serak dan aku bisa mendengar Naruto sedang menangis sekarang.

"Ya? Ada apa Gaara?" tanya Naruto dengan nada gembira yang dipaksakan.

"Ada....yang....i...ingin...kuberitakukan....padamu," aku terbatuk dengan darah menyembur dari mulutku. Aku merasa Naruto makin panik di sebelahku.

"Jangan bicara Gaara! Bertahanlah! Ambulans sebentar lagi datang!" pekiknya panik.

Aku menggeleng. Dan tampaknya, tangisan Naruto makin keras.

"Dengarlah," kataku. Aku berusaha keras untuk tetap sadar dan memandang mata biru Naruto.

"Aku....cinta...padamu."

Dan, aku tak mampu lagi. Kegelapan menyelubungiku dan kesadaranku pun lenyap. Setidaknya, sebelum mati aku telah berhasil mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya.

* * *

Maaf karena saya sudah mebuat Sasuke tampak begitu nyebelin di sini. Tolong review, flame juga boleh. Pokoknya apa saja deh.

Review~


End file.
